undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 45
“No” screamed John as he saw Alice lying on the ground of the beach, he set Jack down and ran towards her. “Jack?” asked Gareth, Peter looked behind him and then looked back to Gareth who was looking down at the sand. “What now?” asked Ben as he reloaded his pistol, “we have to leave, this place isn’t safe” said Sarah “we can’t leave, maybe that’s them all dead” said Henry “we can’t stay here, we are only here less than an hour, and already we’ve lost two people.” Added Sarah “what I want to know is why they attacked us, and how did they get to our camp so fast” replied Peter, Scott started to walk towards Peter but stopped as they all heard a rumbling sound “what’s that?” asked Falco “sounds like an engine” replied Peter, just then they heard a rustling coming from the forest, they all aimed their weapons “who’s there” shouted Peter “we are” replied a woman’s voice “show yourselves” said Scott. Just then twenty people with armed rifles and handguns and some with shotguns appeared in front of the group “Oh Lord” Falco proclaimed. “Are you the leader of the group that attacked us?” asked Peter as he stepped forward to the woman “yes, who’s asking?” replied the woman “the people who were just attacked by your group, killing two innocent people, our friends” replied Peter “put the gun down son” said the woman “who are you?” asked Peter “my names Megan” replied Megan “and this is our territory” added Megan “we aren’t going anywhere” said Peter “oh I think you are, you think the little attack that was put on your people was bad, do you? Well that was nothing” threatened Megan “if I’m not mistaken, it was us who killed all of your attackers, we were victorious” replied Peter, Megan moves forward to Peter, centimetres away from him “I think it wise for your group to leave, if you don’t cooperate then we’ll be forced to kill you” said Megan “is that so?” asked Peter “yes” replied Megan as she took out her pistol and shot Michael in the leg, he let out a yell “Michael” screamed Shannon “why?” asked Peter as he took out his pistol “we out number you...Peter” said Megan as she pointed her Glock at Peters face, Peter paused for a while, he then turned around to the group, most of them where gathered around Michael, “he’s fine” shouted Scott “only a flesh wound I know, by it’ll be worse if you don’t leave” replied Megan as she smiled at Peter. Peter then turned around “get your stuff packed up, we’re leaving” said Peter, “wise choice” said Megan as she lowered her gun and put it back into her holster. Peter turned around to the group, he then made a notion for them to pack up, and they then did so, with Megan and the other people looking at them while they were doing so. When the group had packed up Peter looked over to Megan “this isn’t right” said Peter “I never said it was” replied Megan “rot in hell” said Jess “let’s go” said Peter as he pushed his kayak out into the sea, he then got into it. They then moved out into the open water and began to make their way back to the shore. When they got back into the harbour they can see more walkers “we got walkers” shouted Gareth from the powerboat “I see them, must’ve heard the gunshots” replied Peter “Jack, just ram the boat up the slipway, we won’t be needing it anymore” said Peter “right-oh” replied Jack, just as the group got nearer to the slip way the powerboat sped up and scraped along the concrete ground, Jack and the others that where on the boat got off it just as the others made their way onto the slipway, they got off quick and quietly so that the walkers wouldn’t notice them, some however had, and where making their way towards the survivors, “we’ve lost too much ammo already” said Peter as he took out his bow and arrows from the boat, he then shot one in the eye with an arrow, he then put another one on his bow and released it again, killing another one. Scott came up to one of the walkers and sliced his head off with his machete, he then killed three more, with the help of Jess and Laura, “we’re ready” said Sarah as she got the supplies with John, Falco, Nathan and Henry “follow my lead” said Peter as he got out his gun, he then shot a walker that was in his way, the others kept using their melee weapons and followed Peter. When Peter got to his bike he shot a few walkers that where around him, he reloaded and then shot two more, he got onto the bike and looked around him to see the others getting into the vehicles and he turned the engine on and drove out of the area, followed by the rest of them. Peter passed the Hotel which Ben and the others raided and came past the cul-de-sac where they were staying. In the Hyundai Scott was driving, Garry was beside him and Henry in the back. “where to next?” asked Garry “no idea, wherever Peter takes us” replied Scott “we should stop and talk about it” said Henry “we’ll have to get away from the area, just for safety” added Scott “I could murder a cuppa tea now” said Garry, Scott laughs at this statement “what? It’s freezing” said Garry “the heating isn’t on, that’s why you muppet” replied Scott, he then turned the heating up to full. Twenty miles outside Portballintrae along a back road near Portstewart, Peter stops his bike and the others stop as well, everyone gets out and walks towards the bike where Peter is. “What next?” asked Scott “we can take the back roads up to Belfast again?” asked Nathan “the city could be empty now, all the walkers are moving out from what it seems” said Falco “St Paul’s Church is a few miles West of this road, we could go there for the night, then plan what where we go in the morning, but we need to have a rest before we do anything” suggested Andy “that’s not a bad idea” replied Peter “John’s in a bad way, what with Alice’s death and everything” said Nathan “she was a good kid” said Peter “I wouldn’t be here if it was for her” added Peter “true that” said Jess as she came over to Peter, he put his arm around her and she put her arm around his waist, he kisses her on the head. “what happened to Jack?” asked Gareth, “we were in the forest, all of a sudden a gunshot from behind was heard, we ducked down, we spread out a bit, just to see what was going on, then we heard more gunshots, then a screaming from behind. Jack just stood up and was going to run back, as he ran a few steps he was...he was shot right in the head” said Peter as a tear fell from his eye. “I think we need to sleep things over as Andy said” said Scott “all agreed? Go to St Paul’s church, then head off in the morning” commented Peter, everyone seemed happy to do that, they then got back into the vehicles and Peter turned the bike around and they took off again. Around dusk they got to St Paul’s they all drove up the main driveway, Peter stopped the bike and took out his bow and put an arrow on it, “keep it close” said Peter as he looked behind him to see everyone taking out their stuff and running towards him, as they get to him they begin to walk up to the main door, to find it shut, Ben looks beside him “walker” Peter turns around and shoots it with his arrow, Peter nods at Ben and Gareth, the two then run around the other said of the church, the others awaiting silently, Scott whistles softly, the others turn to him and see a few more roaming walkers coming around the main gate of the church, just then Ben and Gareth return “well?” asks Peter “ten vehicles round the back, all the windows have been boarded up, so there are people inside there” replied Ben. Scott and the other two returns with the gate shut, “what now? They clearly aren’t letting us in” said Sarah, Gareth then runs towards the door and starts to bang the door “oi, open us!” yells Gareth “leave it” said Peter “we’ll camp in a house somewhere” said Sarah “we got more walkers” said Ben “Peter we have to go now” said Scott. Just then three gun shots were heard of, then three walkers fell to the ground, the group all ducked down behind the cars, then the shots where stopped and the main door was opened. Trivia *This Issue marks the first time that the group have had to move away from their 'home' the quickest. *This Issue shows the most deaths so far in one Issue, two from Peter's group and twenty from the attackers. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues